The Hedgehog and the HalfDemon
by Victorisham
Summary: Inuyasha's and Sonic's worlds clash when a rift to Mobius appears in Fuedal Japan. Inuyasha and Sonic Crossover. The rating will probably change in later chapters. Character Death in later chapters


The Hedgehog and the Half-Demon

Chapter One- Discovery

Chapter summary: Inuyasha and his group find the rift to Mobius.

A/N: I had this idea long time ago when I had the idea for the 'Demons Never Die' story. I only had one scene in my mind though. I won't say it though, cause that would ruin a big part of the story. Enjoy the show

_'when the world was younger_

_and everything was new'_

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"

Yelled an angry Kagome as she glared at the inu hanyou.

"Why did you do that!"

Inuyasha exclaimed, raising his head up from the small crater he had created in the front yard of Kagome's house.

"I TOLD you that I was going to be three days! You didn't need to come for me on the second day!"

Kagome shouted, her hands curling into a fist at the sides of her body. Inuyasha sat up, glaring at the young miko. He flicked ones of his snowy white ears impatiently, crossing his arms and legs.

"Well, I don't remember you saying that, so I came."

He scowled out. Kagome sighed, then said,

"Well, now that you're here, I might as well go back to your era..."

"Damn right."

"Don't swear around my house! Sota might hear you and start using that word himself!"

"Why should I give a rat's a-"

Before he could utter the swear word, Kagome yelled,

"SIT!"

Inuyasha doubled the depth of the crater he had created earlier. He growled, standing up and brushing the dirt off his red haori.

"Go and get your backpack ready, Kagome! I want to get back fast. Naraku doesn't take breaks."

"Fine! Wait for me at the well."

Kagome replied, then ran into her house, nearly tripping over Buyo as she went into her room. Buyo had been laying down right in front of the door until Kagome opened it, nearly stepping on him. Kagome sighed then went over to her pre-packed backpack, full of necessities for the Fuedal Japan era. She slung it over her shoulder then left her house, going into building with the well, where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Ready, Kagome?"

"Yep!"

They both jumped into the well, Kagome going first, a grin on her face.

They both climbed out of the other side of the well. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were there to welcome her back. Apparently they knew that Inuyasha had gone to Kagome's time. Inuyasha noticed something different about them, though- they looked like they had found something while Inuyasha and Kagome were gone. Kagome inquired,

"What's up, guys?"

To which Shippo (on Miroku's shoulder) replied,

"We found something in the woods!"

"What was it?"

Miroku answered that question.

"Well, we don't really know what it is. Come with us to the spot, you might know what it is, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. Kirara got bigger, and Miroku, Sango and Shippo got on her, Shippo riding on Miroku's shoulder again. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and they followed Kirara to the spot.

It was in a large clearing in the forest. It was in the shape of a large pond, but instead of water inside, there was only a white smoke. It had a strange aura around it. When Kagome got off Inuyasha, went over to the pond, and knelt down beside it, putting her hand over the surface, she felt a familiar tingling sensation in her hand- the same she got when she passed through the well to get to this era.

"I think it's like the Bone Eater's Well...a portal to a different era, or to a totally different place."

She said, frowning. She moved her hand more over it, then gasped, standing up.

"A few jewel shards are on the other side!"

Inuyasha immediately said,

"Then what are you waiting for! Let's go through it!"

"Wait, Inuyasha-"

Miroku started saying, but it was too late. Inuyasha had ran over to Kagome, whom was standing at the edge of the pond of smoke, and was about to jump in, but accidentally bumped into Kagome, making her call out in surprise as she fell in the pond.

"Inuyasha you IDIOT!"

Shippo yelled, getting off of Miroku's shoulders and jumping onto Inuyasha's head, hitting the half-demon repeatedly. Inuyasha growled, grabbing Shippo by his tail and tearing him off Inuyasha's head before dropping him onto the ground.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't have been that hasty! Who knows what was on the other side of that, and now Kagome's in it!"

Sango said angrily. Miroku agreed with her,

"We should go rescue her now, Inuyasha."

"Fine!"

Inuyasha said, then jumped into the pond. The others followed suit, including Kirara.

A/N: Well, how is that? Knuckles will appear in the next chapter, along with Tails and an author-insertion. Rawr. :D R&R! Peace out

Chapter 2 Preview

"Mobius." Tails stated simply. "This land is called Mobius."

"We have people looking like you in Station Square!" Piped up Elia.

"Where's Station Square?" Asked Kagome.

"Far away from here."


End file.
